Picture Perfect Valentine
by Ukeire
Summary: sasuke went off on a mission... and sakura's going around aimlessly. she finds a note, and a torn up picture... what can this be? [happy valentine's day my blossom...] oneshot


Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

I no there r a few quote capitalizing problem. I no. I'm lazy. Get over it, k? sorry, but it's too TROUBLESOME. (that's right. Shikamaru and I…. We're buddies. HA)

_thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

hihihihihihihihihihihhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhello

1/5…

_/sob/_

_why sasuke kun?_

_/a photo of the old team seven in hand/_

_why can't you see?_

_/rrriiippppp/_

_I love you…_

_/releases the picture's ripped remains into the wind/_

_goodbye… sasuke kun…_

------------------------saku's pov, 2/14

_/yawn/ valentine's day…_ I thought as I put my dishes in the sink. I thought of sasuke.

_Bastard…leaving on a 2 month long mission, without telling me. I thought we were friends. But that was a month ago…_

Right as I open the door, there laid a letter. And a piece of a photo. It was a corner, so I didn't know what it was. The letter read:

_sorry I never showed you…_

_how much I cared…_

_how much I loved you smile…_

I checked for a name, or anything, but I found none. I raisd a brow, but walked on. I went to the hospital, and headed towards my office. When I entered, on my desk, was another corner of the picture, and another note.

_But I will now…_

_It's a little late…_

_And I don't know if you still like me…_

I did some filing, and left. The flow of paitents was steady, so I wasn't needed. I went into town. I passed ino's flower shop.

"FOREHEAD! HEY! I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!" ino called. I went up to her. She handed me another corner, and another note. "I don't know who they're from, but take them." I said thank you, and read the note.

_But I'll never let you go,_

_And I'll stay for you._

_Through everything…_

As I went through the town, I passed the team 7 bridge. And on the floor of the bridge, weighted by a rock. There were 2 pieces of the photo, and a note.

_The bridge…_

_Lots of memories, huh?_

_You said I should cherish the good ones, and the bad._

The photo was starting to look similar. But it was on the tip of my tounge, when I met neji and tenten. Tenten smiled and handed me the same old, photo, even though there were 2 again, and note combo. "we don't know who gave these to us, they just told us to give it to you." Neji said. The note read:

_Friends…_

_People to depend on._

_You taught me that._

Then I went by the ramen stand. Naruto and hinata sat there. "HEY SAKURA CHAN!" "hello, sakura chan… here…" hinata said, handing me a note, and a picture of naruto's scowling face. I smiled. _Where have seen this before…?_

_Long awaited love…_

_I was blind, and now… more than ever…_

_I just want to say something._

I kept walking aimlessly. My mind's thinking lead me to the academy. I saw kakashi sensei, and kurenai. They both waved as kakashi sensei came up to me, and grinned through his mask. "here you go!" I took it, and said, "don't know who it is?"

"oh, I know… but I won't say." He replied.

The photo was starting to look strangley familiar. It was a grinning kakashi picture. I took a look at the note:

_School…_

_Infatuation to a crush…_

_A crush turned to love, and I never saw it._

I kept walking. I saw the swing naruto used to sit on, and I sat on it. I grabbed ahold of the rope, when I saw a note and a picture attached. "…" I stayed silent as I looked at the picture of the smiling me. I looked at the letter:

_The swing… we've each sat here before._

_Naruto, you, me, but now…_

_I think I have something more for you._

I started out of the city, and into the forest area of the town. I stepped down the stairs. And, yep… there it was, a note and a picture. It was the final corner. The wind blew. _I guess I'll just have to go where it isn't so windy…_

_We sat here together._

_You and I._

_Now I have something to say…_

I stayed on the stone path. It lead me to 'THAT' bench. I took a seat, and felt for wind. Then, out of nowhere, a note flew in my face. I looked around. No one. I opened it, and what it said, made me gasp.

_I'm sorry for not telling you._

_I love you more than life, so…_

_Happy Valentine's day._

My eyes immediately stared at the picture. It was sasuke's frowning face! I took out the other photo pieces, and rearanged them. _No… the team 7 picture…_ and there, was the torn up verision of team 7's only picture. _But… I tore this up… I let it go…_ I looked at the note again with tears. I turned it around, and my eyes widened.

_Turn around._

I spun around to meet the face of none than uchiha sasuke. "s-s-sasuke…"

"I'm home." He said, smiling.

"sasuke kun!" I jumped into his arms, and snuggled into his chest. He chuckled."why didn't you tell me you came back?! I was so worried!"

"I wanted this to be a surprise. I came back on the 5th last month, and I saw you. It was only a temporary break, until I had to leave again, so… I'm sorry."

"you're forgiven. Thank you… I love you…"

"happy valentine's day, my blossom. I love you, too."

A/n… wow this is late. Anyway, happy valentine's day everyone!


End file.
